Every Thorn Will Have It's Rose
by HeyItsKelly105
Summary: When Hayley Mezzina met handsome Josh at the 311day concert, she never believed anything would come from her care free night.  Months later and Hayley is starting to find out, What happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay there!


Walking through the bar of the hotel, Hayley looked around for a place to sit down and wait. It was the 11th of March, and Hayley was attending her first ever 311 day concert later that day. She looked over her shoulder as she walked on, scanning through the room, when she ran into someone and fell back on to her butt.

"Shoot! I am so sorry." Apologised the man, as he stretched out a hand to help Hayley back to her feet. He had the most amazing sparkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, which hung around his gorgeous oval face.

"No, it's my bad, I wasn't looking were I was walking." Hayley replied, accepting the man's offer, as he pulled her back to her feet.

"You looking for someone?" A curious look passed across his handsome features.

"No, I was looking for a place to sit down, actually."

"Oh, how about instead you join me for a drink?" He retorted smirking.

"I think I could do that." Hayley shot back, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Let's go then. I'm Josh, by the way."

"Hayley"

"Nice name,"

"Not so bad yourself."

Josh led her over to a spare table before removing his jacket to reveal a 311 t-shirt.

"I'm guessing you're here for 311 day too then, and showing real devotion to the band I see." Hayley playfully teased, sitting down across from him, removing her own jacket.

"You know it. Though that shirt is pretty cute, you've got to get a 311 t-shirt before you leave Vegas."

"I just might do that," Hayley smiled before asking teasingly. "So you think my shirts cute?"

Josh blushed, not answering her question.

"You want a drink?" Hayley offered

"I can't let you buy for me" Josh replied, slightly shocked she'd even consider such a thing. From his previous knowledge, girls didn't like to pay, for anything.

"Yeah you can, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to, but how about we make an agreement, would that make you feel better?" Hayley retorted, mischievousness evident on her face.

"What kind of agreement?" Josh asked, wondering what this girl was up to.

"I'll buy your first few rounds of drink, if you agree to hang out with me at the concert."

"I think I could manage that. I'll take a beer then please." Josh playfully replied.

"Be right back then." Hayley walked away, only to return a few short minutes later with two beers in her hands. She made her way back to the table, placing on in front of Josh and the other in front her place, before returning to her seat.

"So, how long have you been a 311 fan then?" Hayley asked, taking a swig of her beer.

"For a while now, I guess, I was about 13, 14 when I first started listening to them. I've just loved them ever since. What about you?" Josh answered.

"I really got in to 311 when I was 18, well around then anyway, but this is my first actual 311 day concert. Have you been before?"

"Oh yeah, I come like every year. How come you've never been before?"

"I was born in my mom's home state of North Carolina, but my Dad decided we should go live with his family over in Italy, so I've been living over there since I was 16. However, I did just move to Florida to attend college, so as I was back in the USA, I couldn't miss coming today."

"So you just moved to Florida, where about?" Josh asked.

"The apartment I'm renting is about a half hour from Orlando."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, so since you know where I'm living, what about you?

"I live in Detroit."

"Detroit? Wow, doesn't it snow like 7 months out of the year up in Michigan?"

"Which make summer all the more awesome!" Josh stated.

"Glass half full kind of guy, refreshing."

"You know what they say 'One more thing I've got to say before sales dive, stay positive..." Josh began singing in an off key tune. Hayley began laughing at Josh's bad attempt at the 311 song.

"..And love your life." She cut him off, finishing the song for him, though she only spoke the words.

"Hey were you laughing at my singing?" Josh asked; a fake pout planted on his luscious lips.

"Yeah," Hayley laughed as she spoke. "Just don't give up your day job dude."

"My singing is not that bad." He defended.

"Whatever you say."

"It's not."

"I'm not saying it is"

Josh smiled broadly. He liked this girl, she was different, she knew how to put him in his place, and he liked that. Looking down, he saw both him and Hayley had finished their drinks. "Want another one?" he asked, motioning to the empty cup in front of her.

"How about we go get in line for the concert, and chill out there for a while. We can come back after?" Hayley suggested.

"Let's go then." Josh rose from his seat, slinging his jacket over his forearm. Hayley copied the actions, and the two of them walked outside to wait in the line to for admission.

They joined the end of the queue and waited as one by one the people before them entered the stadium, everyone a buzz with excitement.

Hayley smiled. "So Josh, favourite 311 song?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one." Josh made a face showing his deep contemplation of the question. "I'm going to have to go with either 'Flowing' or their new song 'Mix it up'."

"Good choices, but 'Like the way' whoops 'Mix it up's ass." Hayley nodded, approving of his selection.

Josh just smiled. He liked this girl more so by the minute, he couldn't get enough of her 'I like what I like' attitude. "So tell me about yourself Hayley, any criminal records, piercings, tattoos etc.?"

"Well, I got my ears pierced when I was 6 years old, then my belly button pierced at 18. No criminal records as of yet. And no tattoos, though I kind of want to get one, but I'd want it to mean something really special, I would after all have it forever." Hayley added the last part on sheepishly. "Now what about you, Josh, any hidden secrets I should know, like you're really a serial murderer?"

Josh chuckled. "No, I'm not a serial murderer; I did get arrested once, when I was at a house party back in high school, for underage drinking or something like that, and I have no piercing and no tattoos."

"GASP" Hayley faked shocked. "I cannot believe what I am hearing, you got arrested for underage drinking in high school, when you should have been at home studying like a good boy?" sarcasm thickly lacing her voice.

"Who says I'm a good boy?" Josh shot back flirtingly, amused at her acting charade.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me Josh." Hayley replied, the picture of pure innocence.

"Well someone must have failed socially in high school." Josh claimed, leaning in towards Hayley.

"And what if I did, you going to give me a make-up class, Mr Josh?" Hayley flirted back.

Josh could swear he'd never seen a hotter sight. This girl before him with striking green eyes, and cascading black waves of hair, biting her lower lip, batting her thick black eye lashes, and outright daring him to make his move. Josh learned towards Hayley, his lips an inch from hers, placing a hand at the nape of her neck. "Fraternising with students is strictly forbidden, Miss Hayley. It's against the rules."

Hayley just looked up at him, between her bold black lashes. "Rules are there to be broken." With that she crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and even though there were people all around them, it was as if time had stopped its hands so they could have that one moment.

Hayley pulled back first, looking up at Josh as he opened his eyes

"Wow" Josh breathed, "That was..."

Hayley smiled, before looking around a realizing that the line had move considerable forward. She took hold of Josh's arm and dragged him forward to close the gap between themselves and the people in front. Josh stood behind Hayley and wrapped his arms around her waist; she laid her head back against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

Eventually they reached the front of the line and presented their tickets before entering the stadium. They went over to the bar to pick up a drink before the show started. Though Josh was willing to pay, Hayley reminded him that they'd made a deal.

"Just stop complaining and enjoy your drink okay?" She asked, before kissing his cheek softly and walking away towards that viewing area, Josh trailing behind grinning.

Hayley wasn't sure what was up with her, usually she would never had kissed a guy she's known for less than an hour, and she certainly wouldn't have asked to spend the day with him. There was just something different about Josh, he made her fearless, and she liked that. She liked him.

The next morning Hayley woke up with a major hang over. She couldn't remember most of what happened after the concert the night before, just flashes of memory that didn't really make much sense. She rolled over and grabbed her cell phone to check if she had any new messages. She had one from her roommate back at UCF asking her when she was coming home. Hayley replied she'd be back tonight. She collected her belongings from around the hotel room and stuffed them back into her rucksack.

She noticed her camera sitting on the table across the room and went over to collect it. She wondered if she took any pictures the night before in her drunken state so decided to look through the photographs on her camera's memory.

One really caught her attention. It was one of her and Josh last night after the concert. They were at this place and they were both holding up their right wrists, which had identical designs wrapped around them. Hayley zoomed in on the picture until she could see clearly that they both had a thorn stem wrapped around their wrist 3 times, with Josh having the initials 'HM' and Hayley having the initials 'JH' on the underside of their wrist.

She pulled up her sleeve and there it was nestled on the right wrist in permanent ink. She must have gotten Josh's initials tattooed on to her wrist and he had hers, though she'd never see him again.

She had no idea what his last name was, just that it started with an 'H'; she knew he lived in Detroit, but that was it. There had to been loads of Josh H's living in Detroit, and she'd never find this one again.

Why she'd gotten a tattoo with a guy she'd known for only a few hours, she didn't know. Sure she liked him, and he was undeniably gorgeous, but it was a onetime thing, which she now had a remembrance of for as long as she would live. She'd never done anything so irresponsible before, and she couldn't undo what she'd done, she'd live in constant reminding of her care free night.

*2 months later*

"I don't see why I should have to come." Hayley complained as her roommate, and new best friend, Cheyenne pulled her down into her seat.

Cheyenne was a huge professional wrestling fan, and she'd finally been able to get Hayley to come to the taping of a local wrestling company, 'TNA.' It just wasn't Hayley's thing, but she'd finally caved after weeks of constant asking. No, she hadn't given wrestling a chance but she also didn't really want to.

"Stop your moaning. This is fun. You'll see a lot of cute guys with rocking bodies, and maybe then you'll stop moping around about Mr. One night fun and done." After Hayley had replayed the story to Cheyenne about Josh and her new tattoo, Cheyenne had taken to calling him that. It didn't really bug Hayley too much, it did to start with, but after a week or two she didn't really notice anymore.

"Fine" Hayley sighed reluctantly, "Let's just get this over with."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as the lights went down and the show started.

It wasn't as bad as Hayley thought it was going to be. Some of the guys she'd seen so far were really athletic, and the storylines were actually quite good.

Around half way through the show, 'Motor city' began blaring throughout the impact zone indicating the start of another match.

'From the Detroit, Michigan, the team of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the motor city machine guns'

The crowd erupted into cheering and shouting as two young males made their way down to their rings, both removing dog tags and throwing them into the crowd. Next a team called 'Team 3D' made their way towards the ring to the sound of their entrance music and a steady chorus of boos.

The match was pretty good, the younger team of the motor city machine guns were flying all over the place, total dominating the larger men who just couldn't seem to keep up with the agility, speed and team work of the younger guys. Then the momentum of the match shifted towards the larger guys, power slamming Alex before flinging Chris out of the ring and into the guard rail in front of Hayley and Cheyenne like a rag doll.

Hayley looked down at the man in front of them. He was facing away from them so she could only see his sandy blonde hair matted with sweat. He reached behind him, wrapping his hands around the poles of the guard rail to help get up.

That's when Hayley noticed, there on his right wrist, what a thorn stem, wrapped around three times. She moved her slightly to get a better look, and there it was, the initial 'HM.' Hayley gasped.

"What's up?" Cheyenne asked, but Hayley ignored her, she just leaned forward in her seat until her lips were level with his ear.

"Josh?" She asked in an unsure tone.

The man before her went rigid, before removing his hands from the rails, glancing down at his right wrist, then up to Hayley.

"Hayley?" Josh whispered, he knew in only a few moments that Brother Devon would be out here to drag him back into the ring.

'Yeah' was all Hayley replied.

"Backstage door, after the show" Josh whispered again, before Brother Devon grabbed his arm and threw him back into the ring.

Their whole exchange had gone unnoticed by the crowd of fans around them, only those paying the closest of attention would have heard the breath like whispers exchanged between the two. Even Cheyenne had not even realized they were talking to one another right before her.

The match went on well with MCMG getting the win over Team 3D after some great team work from Chris and Alex.


End file.
